


Good Fur Day

by Dawnfeathers



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, F/F, Fluff, Humanstuck, this is gonna be super short but hopefully more cute in the next couple chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnfeathers/pseuds/Dawnfeathers
Summary: Nepeta and Terezi don't celebrate the fourth of July. But when someone crashes their non-party and the fireworks scare the animals, just how will things shake out?





	Good Fur Day

Ah yes, the fourth of July. A day neither Terezi nor her roommate celebrated thanks to a combination of summer semester homework, disdain for the United States as a nation, and most of all, because it was fuck-off hot. Like, go visit a waterpark and only leave to get ice cream hot. Pack up your thick furred dogs or they’ll die hot. Lay in front of the window AC unit hot.  
That hot.

For Terezi Pyrope, blind law student and certified bitch of tits, that meant wearing a knee length skirt and thin orange blouse. If she could’ve gotten away with it, she’d’ve stuffed ice in her bra. Instead, she was sitting through a three hour online lecture since class was _technically_ off for the day, but that didn’t mean she didn’t have case studies to read, court decisions to study, and a small swarm of conservative message board hangers-on to stomp.

A pair of flies buzzed lackadaisically near the rinsed out, melted-ice husk of a once cold glass of long imbibed orange juice as she tapped away to the blue light of her computer screen. And so it went, the sound of lectures and the occasional spellcheck-screen read dulling the drone of the flies and the Jingle of the cat’s collar bell just enough to let Terezi focus.

Then, naturally, just as she decided she was prepped enough for the online quiz for the day and hit enter, her phone went off.   
The buzzing made her jump, slamming her knee in to the rolling keyboard tray of the desk and swearing softly, taking out her earbuds to hold the phone to her ear and swipe right  on the screen.

“I’m kind of in the middle of something here, what do you need?” Terezi complained, not bothering to greet whoever was on the other end, even though she was technically at the start of something rather than the middle, she’d definitely be done within the allotted hour time limit, and she could cite disability service agreements to arrange a re-take if need be.

“Well thank _you_ for being considerate enough to answer anyway.” Vriska. “Anyways, I just wanted to let you know I’ll drop by for whatever you and your roommate are doing for the night. I’m always willing to DM if you two didn’t have any plans.”  If smirks could be audible…

“We’re not doing anything tonight, why don’t you just bother your neighbor like you usually do?”

“He’s gone to some dude ranch for the break and for once he actually locked his door.”

“Eridan?”

“Keeps pretending I’ll maroon him if he brings me yachting with him.”

“Would you?”

“Absolutely, the rich piece of shit.”

“What happens if I say no?”

“I’ll cry all over you and you’ll feel bad until you let me stay.”

Terezi hung up. This was going in a direction she actually didn’t have time for, and Vriska was much easier for her to deal with via text, when she could focus a little more. Even if for her text and speech were pretty much one and the same.

Halfway through the quiz, her phone buzzed again. Text _buzz-buzz_ this time, not phone call _buzzzz buzzzz buzzzz_ .

She ignored it, finishing her quiz and flopping back into her chair with a sigh, immediately followed by frantic apology as her chair rolled back into some variety of furry lump and the scrabble of claws on the linoleum floor signaled an equally frantic evasion maneuver by the animal in question.

“Shit! Sorry Pyralspite, sorry!” Terezi cooed, rolling to her knees out of the chair and holding out her hands invitingly, making kissy noises. A few seconds later, her apology was accepted in the form of a too-warm tongue dragging itself across her face several times, eliciting a giggle and a gentle hug before she rose to her feet again.   
“I should check my phone again.” She mumbled to herself, not doing that and making her way into the kitchen to refill her drink instead. She didn’t _quite_ have sweat dripping down her forehead, but she was concerningly close, and between homework and dehydration she could feel a small headache trying to form at the base of her neck. Best to deal with that before the real headache whose text messages had surely sought her attention a few minutes ago.

Just as Terezi allowed the cool, green water to slide past her chapped lips, Pyralspite nosing her leg gently, the sound of the key in the lock caught her attention. It must’ve been a pretty short gym/grocery trip for her roommate, Nepeta Leijon (Certified Cutie of Pies).

“Welcome back, shortstack!” Called Terezi down the hall, grinning into her cup as she glugged the rest of the water as fast as she could, “How was the yoga? Did the instructor take the day off and forget to email again?”

“Yeah, why else do you think I went in to work? Do you think I’d intentionally choose to host on the hottest day of the year?” The clink of keys on their peg, and the sound of trainers in the hall: Terezi posed herself to hopefully look appropriately smug, hogging the AC as she was.

“Wouldn’t surprise me, you got a Hello Kitty tattoo.”

“Yeah? And you’re acting like that makes me a prep?”

“It kinda does, Nep, I don’t make the rules. Have you got any other plans today?”

“Nah, I’m just gonna steal my spot in front of the AC and chuck ice at you sometimes.”

“Just because I’m blind and can’t dodge doesn’t mean it’s okay.”

“It absolutely does! Especially when I’m cooling you off.”

They jabbered away for a few more moments before parting ways; Terezi settling back down, phone entirely forgotten as its blue text message indicator flashed up at unseeing eyes, and Nepeta fixing herself a modest lunch from the bag of groceries she’d brought home before relaxing in the living room with a quiet game of pokemon.


End file.
